First Spring
by amethyst-plum
Summary: Young Gino Weinberg is with his family on a vacation to Japan, even though it doesn't really feel like a vacation. He feels trapped within the walls of nobility. He then tastes the small tastes of freedom from another noble child, Kallen Stadtfeld.
1. Arrival

Yes! My first GinoxKallen fanfic!!! xD Well I'm going to make this as good as possible while I try to think how I should write these Naruto and Code Geass ideas I thought hard about ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Code Geass © Sunrise, Project Geass, and Bandai? :/

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter One: Arrival**_

* * *

**Japan, March 20****th**** 2008 a.t.b.**

It was the first day of spring and young Gino Weinburg was inside a large vacation home in Japan with his parents. His parents considered that he was lucky to have a big house while the other kids didn't. While other kids were out enjoying springtime Gino felt trapped inside that house. He felt sick and tired of being indoors all the time and while kids envied how big his house was, he envied them to have the freedom to be outside. Plus the fact he had to be strictly taught of how to act like a noble due to his childish behavior. He can't help it because he _was_ a kid.

Oh, he desired to know the feeling of spring. The feeling of warmth, the feeling of rebirth and the feeling of freedom. He want to see and feel it all but he was trapped by the walls of his prison.

He stared at the window only to watch a glimpse of spring happening. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and kids were playing. He wished he would be one of them right now, to run around with friends, not have a care of the world, just enjoying yourself.

"Master Gino." One of the maids called to him after knocking on his large bedroom door. "Your parents request you, Young Master."

He sighed and turned away from the window and faced the maid. "Very well then." He walked past the maid and down the hall way. It took him a couple of minutes of walking the long halls and down the grand stairs to meet with his parents who were outside of the house. It was unusual for Gino to see his parents do so.

He paused when he got to the front door. His parents were at the other side of that door, if he were to meet up with his parents now then he would see and feel spring. A rare event for him. He was anxious of what was going to happen next so he took a deep breath and simply pushed the door open.

He stepped outside and felt refreshed. He looked at the scenery around him. The smell, the view, the feeling was invigorating and intoxicating. It felt like he was being born again. He smiled happily as he was able to be outside after for such a long time. He saw his parents near the driveway with what appears to be a man, a noble. Gino ran over to his parents and dusted off the invisible dust of his cotton green petticoat. He looked up at his parent. "You request me Mother? Father?"

Gino's father, Lord Weinberg, simply nodded at him and faced the noble man. "Gino, this is Duke Stadtfeld." Lord Weinberg informed him.

"Oh, Duke Stadtfeld?" Gino formally bowed in a well-behaved manner. "It's an honor to meet you Duke Stadfeld."

In Gino's perspective Lord Stadtfeld looked tall and proud, expected of a nobleman. He had well groomed hair that was red as fire and eyes as blue as the ocean. Two of the complete opposites together to create the image of this nobleman, along with the strength and charisma that followed that image.

Lord Weinberg gave a quick glance at Gino and looked back at Duke Stadtfeld.

"Lord Weinberg," Duke Stadtfeld said. "Are you able to do this favor of mine?" He asked.

Gino wondered what Duke Stadtfeld had meant by favor. Did his father owe the man anything? What was he going to do.

Lord Weinberg nodded. "Of course, it's the least I could do right? We are of the same classes and one of Britannia's main noble families. We must stand by together." He stated.

"Well said." Duke Stadtfeld chuckled and smiled.

Gino was getting bored of the grown-ups talking so he began to just look at the scenery around him. What caught his eye was a speck of red behind Duke Stadtfeld's leg, and a small fist clutching onto it.

"Oh Gino." His mother, Lady Weinberg, said to him. "Here's someone else we want you to meet."

"Hm?" Gino raised an eye brow and looked at Duke Stadtfeld.

Duke Stadtfeld slightly shifted to the side to reveal a child that seemed to be younger than him. He was short and petite and was wearing just regular clothes instead of the fancy clothes that nobles, like the father, wear. Just a simple red and green striped shirt and cargo shorts. His face looked a bit feminine and soft. His hair was as fiery red as the father's and was spiked. His eyes were as deep blue as sapphires. The child shyly hid behind his father, clutching to his leg.

Duke Stadtfeld smiled down at his child with such warmth that Gino had never seen his own father give to him. "Don't worry Kallen, these people are friends." He reassured the child named Kallen.

Kallen looked up to him and nodded. He slowly unclenched his fist from his father's leg and looked at the Weinberg family with uncertainty.

Gino stared at the shy child with curiosity. The child looked liked one of the regular kids who would play outside. The child didn't look like nobility. Those clothes are commoner clothes he had thought. Maybe it didn't apply when it came to noble children, he should try it sometime. Duke Stadtfeld slightly mussed with Kallen's hair while he grinned at Lord Weinberg. "This is my child Kallen Stadtfeld."

Kallen bowed in the same well-behaved manner as Gino. "It is pleasure to meet you." He said. His voice didn't sound like a boy or a girl but more like in between.

Lady Weinberg nodded. "It is a pleasure of meeting you too Kallen. It is rare for your father to present children to others, huh?"

Kallen flinched and looked back at his father who paid no attention to his gaze. "Yes." He answered.

Lady Weinberg looked back at her son. "Gino, Kallen is going to be staying with us for a while." She said to him.

"Really?" He looked at Kallen then back to his mother. "Why?" He asked as the two noblemen began to chat.

"Duke Stadtfeld is here for a vacation with Kallen but something came up at the Britannian Royal Court that requires him to be present. So during his absent we are to take care of his child." Lady Weinberg explained.

"I see," Gino said as he looked at Kallen. Kallen caught Gino's gaze and shyly hid behind his father's leg again.

Duke Stadtfeld smiled and chuckled. "I'm sorry, Kallen isn't normally this shy."

"That's understandable." Lady Weinberg said. "Kallen isn't used to being around other nobles and Britannians. Only Japanese?"

Duke Stadtfeld nodded and picked up a small suitcase. "That's right. I decided to at least spend more time with Kallen and take a trip to Britannia." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Gino found that quite unnoble-like. "But something came up and we had to cancel that trip. So now I must go back to Britannia alone."

"Oh that is quite a troublesome Duke Stadtfeld."

"Yes it is," Duke Stadtfeld then retained his nobvle posture. "So I trust you in taking care of Kallen."

Lord Weinberg bowed his head. "Of course."

Lady Weinberg glanced at Gino. "Gino, why don't you take Kallen inside the mansion while they adults talk?"

"Oh, um, of course mother!" Gino said as he looked back at the Stadtfelds, only to see Duke Stadtfeld smiling at him.

Duke Stadtfeld bent down to Gino's height and Gino walked towards him. "I trust you'll take care of Kallen too?" He asked as he brought forth Kallen's suitcase.

Gino nodded. "I will do my best sir!" He said triumphantly as he took the suitcase by its handle and gestured Kallen into the mansion. "Come on, I'll show you around!" He said with much enthusiam.

"…" Kallen looked up at his father who nodded at him. He looked back at Gino and wlaked towards him. The two began to walk inside the mansion while the nobles continued talking.

* * *

I know, the first chapter was short but I promise I'll make the next chapters longer. So please review...please? I really want to know if this is good enough. I'm a 15 year old girl with a low self-esteem, what do you gonna do? ^^:


	2. Getting to Know: Part 1

Well, here's the second chapter. I hope the first was good enough for you readers.

I'm just so happy from the reviews I've recieved! I struggled to write this chapter! Dx it's because I not used to typing stuff and I stuggle to get my ideas onto the computer. Plus the fact I keep getting sidetracked. First I was typing then my sister comes in and we watch Naruto the abridged series. Then my sister asks me, "You want to make cookies?" Then this made me want to play cooking Mama 2 so I ran off to my room and started playing until I realized I was suppose to finish this and well...yeah ^^

The reviews really motivated me and Vix3.16's review really got me pumped and help me struggle those last few sentences for this one. so thank you readers and reviewers! ^^ Sorry I couldn't get to make this chapter longer than I wanted to. This chapter was about 100 words more than than the previous one. This time I will make the next one longer! Yeah! Believe it! lol xD

I'm really happy with the reviews. I hope its enough to keep me going. Oh and I **will** edit my past unfinished fanfics. It won't be immediately but soon...

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

Code Geass © Sunrise, Project Geass, and Bandai (I think?)

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Getting to Know Part 1**_

* * *

Gino and Kallen walked through the empty hallways in silence. Gino didn't know how to talk or mingle with kids in his age group. He was thinking of ways to "break the ice," was that how it went? He thought. He gripped the handle of the suitcase tighter as he listened to the pit-pat noise following his own. The silence began to grow more awkward…and unbearable. This was Gino's first time ever being around a child like him. He wasn't going to let this opportunity slip and miss out of what it's like having a _friend_. Gino quickly spun around and opened his mouth.

"I-"

"I'm-"

The two said at the same time, shutting their mouths immediately. Gino saw that Kallen's face was getting red from shyness and embarrassment. It was rather cute to him.

"Uh…" Kallen rubbed the back of his head as he looked away. "You first." He said shyly.

"Oh!" Gino said. He was amazed of how shy Kallen was for a son of a noble. Weren't noble children suppose to be taught to be more self confident or well-behaved? Maybe that was just him. "I wasn't properly introduced to you yet, haven't I"" He set down the suit case and held out his hand. "I'm Gino." He said in the friendliest manner he could conjure up.

Kallen stared at Gino hand and then at his in a confused look. He then brought his hand to Gino and Gino began to shake their hands. "Um…hello Gino."

Gino smiled in relief that he could possibly be friends with this boy. As they shook hands Gino noticed that Kallen's hands were so small and soft. By comparison Kallen's hands were smaller than his. Was that normal for a boy his age? "And from your father, your name is Kallen right?" He asked.

Kallen nodded as he looked down at their hands, realizing that Gino was still shaking them. Gino saw this and withdrew his hand. He smiled uncertainly. "I'm sorry about that." He said as he picked up the suitcase. The two continued to walk down the hallway.

Gino would sometimes glance back at Kallen and see that Kallen was amazed by the size and design of his home. It made him wonder if Kallen didn't live in mansions and condos like nobles were suppose to. Maybe it was just different from what Kallen was used to. Maybe his family lived in a more differently designed interior.

Soon the two stopped in front of a fairly big double door. Gino set down the suitcase again and pushed the door open. Kallen was once again amazed as Gino wonder why he was. As soon as the door was open enough for them to enter, Gino picked up the suitcase and turned to Kallen. "This is where you'll be staying Kallen." He said in a friendly tone. "This room is just across from mine so if you need anything just ask me. Okay?"

"Uh…huh…" Kallen answered slowly as he entered the room in wonder. "Woah…you house is like a castle…" He said in wonder.

"Of course." Gino walked up next to him and put down the suitcase. "Don't you have a house like this?"

"Um…"

Gino looked at him, wondering if he really was a noble. But he shrugged it off and walked over to the bed. He jumped and hopped onto it, he began to swing his legs. "So why are you here in Japan?" He asked.

"Um…"

Gino raised an eyebrow and then laughed lightly, causing Kallen to feel a little self-conscious. "Can you say anything else besides 'Um'?"

Kallen blushed with embarrassment looked away again, which was strangely cute to Gino. "W-well…I was being with my family. We live here."

"You live here?" Gino asked in surprise. "Then why are you staying here for? Why can't you stay with the rest of your family?"

"Erm…" Kallen then began to look away.

"Oh! Forgive me!" Gino quickly apologized. "It isn't my place to ask such questions."

Kallen just shook his head slowly and lightly smiled at him. "No, it's alright." He began to look around the room again. "So I really do stay in this room?" He asked.

"Heh, of course. Where else would you sleep?"

"Ah…of course…" Kallen the grabbed the handle of his suitcase and began dragging it across his floor to the bed. He then let the suitcase drop to the floor and hopped onto the bed. He sat about 2 feet from where Gino was sitting. He didn't look at him in the eye. He just put his hand on his lap and looked down.

"So uh…" Gino began after about two or three minutes of utter silence. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 10." Kallen said, of course in his shy self.

"Hey you're a year older than me!" Gino said in more surprise. He then began to compare their height and the size of their hands. "I swear, I thought you were eight or seven. I'm way taller than you!" He then shrugged. "Well, about by half a foot."

"…"

"Well," Gino hopped off the bed. "I should leave now so you could get settled." He began to walk towards the door. He didn't really want to leave but he should give Kallen some space since he just got here. "If you need me, just ask then maids around here." He told him. "They'll know where I am." He said before leaving and closing the door.

Kallen was left alone in the room, he still felt the warm presence Gino left beside him. He sighed and hopped off the bed too. He began to walk around the room. He looked at the expensive looking dressers, desks, and drawers but what really grabbed his attention was the window and its view. He walked over to the large windowpane and was astounded by what was outside.

The trees outside looked liked the perfect place to take a rest in the shade or to climb. The flowers were so colorful and looked like they could smell as heavenly. The wide open field of green grass that looked fun to run around in. There were also ledges of earth that looked climbable.

Kallen tried to fight off and hold back this sense of feeling…but eventually he gave in.

* * *

Gino wandered around the halls, trying to teach himself of how to be friends with Kallen. Gino never really got a chance to be with other children but now there's Kallen. Gino really desired a friend to play and run and laugh with, like those other children. Maybe he was trying too hard. He should just be himself but he can't help contain this happiness of having a friend. He only had a few days with him he didn't want to push Kallen into being his friend.

He then found himself in a corridor with a flower-decorated glass door that led to the backyard. He wondered how he got there but might as well. It was spring, he should be able to enjoy it like everyone else. The sunlight really made the colors of the glass really shine. Gino forgot what he was thinking about and involuntarily opened the doors. The scent of spring invigorated him, it was the scent of the flowers and the freshly cut grass. The gardener did a really great job taking care of the huge backyard. The mansion was surrounded nothing but trees, forests and an adventure. It seems that his parent took that for granted. Either that or they aren't really interested in that sort of stuff.

He stepped off of the patio and onto the grass below him. He was just so fascinated about the scenery around him. Japan was amazing to him. He wished he could explore more of this cultural island. He began to walk towards the trees and once he did he suddenly felt cool. The trees provide shade for those hot days or spring rain. He wouldn't mind if it rained right now. This feeling of spring made him feel so refreshed and free. He sat down and leaned against one of the trees. He listened to the leaves rustle as the wind played lightly with trees. It was just so peaceful and calm, much more better than staying inside.

A medium sized object suddenly fell upon Gino's head which shocked and surprised him. "Ouch!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head. He looked around for the object that fell on him and found that there was a small untied shoe lying a couple inches away from him. "What the…" Gino picked up the shoe and wondered what the world a shoe got there.

"Hey! Could you give that back to me?" A voice called out from above.

"Huh?" Gino looked up and was even more shocked as he saw a very familiar red head. He couldn't believe his eyes, when did _he_ get there? And why was he up there? He didn't really see him as a tree climbing person. First impressions are important but this was way off from his first impression. He saw him as a quiet and shy person but this is just odd.

* * *

Well...there ya go. I hope this was good enough, the next chapter will be better you see. But please review for me? ^^ I really need more motivation because this was done last minute ^^; And I put up some GinoxKallen fanart. It's not that good but if you want to check it out go to my profile and click the homepage link. It should lead you to my deviantArt profile. kay? ^^ I warning you, it's not that good but might as wel express myself of what I think about this paring ^^


End file.
